The tenants of a datacenter may have variety of different needs, such as host numbers, access bandwidth, and availability. Moreover, hosts or applications may have specialized needs for a specific balance of compute resources, wide area access resources, network allocated storage (NAS), storage area network (SAN), and so forth. Additionally, some applications may use multiple networks, such as networks for primary storage, failover networks, production and research, control and data, local area network (LAN), storage area network (SAN), interactive networks, batch networks, and so forth. Applications may also use specialized transports, such as InfiniBand or Fiber Channel.